Pervert!
by Lansky
Summary: Dont you want me" Mikan whispered as she cut the heat in between them... "Em I am not attractive eno-" it was too late to finish now as Natsume's lips crashed down on hers.
1. Chapter 1

Woaa, I am back(X after more than a year...

I changed my name too- Lansky :P

but I still like namorisan (youtube account hehe)

this is an edited story :D

& Don't kill me for not updating in a LONG while. ILYGuys(:

(a/n ahahaha wth, I am so random i JUST read this again ----) Namorisan:I know my other stories are like :P so yeah this one I feel much confident about

Natsume: basically she's saying "dont read it, its crap"

Namorisan, Natsume how dare you I like this story, you meanie, i'll make you a drag queen in this story

Natsume: tsk, you wish I were

Namorisan: why you little ...*wraps arms around his neck & puts fist in his head and starts rubbing it*

Mikan: GO Namori-chan - !!! beat the hell out Natsume um uh I mean go Natsume woohoo

Hotaru: Baka baka baka

Mikan: Owie Hotaru-chan T-T that hurts

Ruka: Namorisan does not own anything you might know in the following chapter including

Gakuen Alice[she does own other characters she's going to make up, & the plot of the story so enjoy(:

bunny runs away

Ruka:aaaaaaaa Rudy come back here !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan: yay yay Namori-chan go go go

Natsume: what the hell ugly be cheering for me

Mikan: ugly!!! Natsume you [**_colorful vocabulary_**] I am going to...!!!!!

Tsubasa-senpai: **Everybody run!**!

Natsume: omg what the...

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep_

_7:46 am _

The sun had risen to set of another boring morning when our dear brunette had woken up. She yawned lazily as her hands made contact with her eyes and slowly rubbed them._  
_

_"_Ahhh its Saturday & I woke up soooo early... stupid Natsume after all this time your still hang with Luna"[10th graders now]

she took a glance around her 3 star room, yes after all this time she earned her way from a no star to a 3 star but it took her an awful long time. As she took notice of everything in her room , something in the distant caught her eye- a calender; a red circled marked Friday 17th with big bold red letters to the side it said_ don't be late for school_, wait Mikan studied that for a few moments and blinked, Friday..Friday..Friday " What thee-" it took her a long time before she realized an important factor, today wasn't Saturday, she was late for school _again_!!

"Awaauuh I am late late late latel", she quickly got out of the bed while stumbling on her way," Itaii" she rubbed her chin but soon made her way back up & started dressing. Shoes _check_ uniform_ check_ teeth and face _check_ pigtails che- what! Her pigtails, oh shoot where the heck where her ribbons????

She ruffled her hair in frustration and with no other option she had to let her down. As quickly as she could she brushed her curly locks and added some clips to her hair while running out of her room and into the elevator. '' Come on 1st floor 1st floor" she fidgeted,her body couldn't stop moving she was so nervous, would she get to class early??? No, sh HAD to, she couldn't afford another punishment from Jin-Sensei, she still remembered the time, where he had punished her by cleaning up the boy's bathrooms, she had seen some _nasttyy _stuff.

_ding_

the elevator had open, she ran outside until- **_thud_**

she had tripped over something and instinctively her eyes closed as her body collapsed onto the _soft_ ground

------

Mikans pov

_what in thee why is the ground so soft (a/n O____O) the ground is suppose to be hard & cold, not warm_ _and soft_

_------ _

she felt something wriggling against her hips wait something was moving under her what the... she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a male chest, she took a big gulp and looked up to see the owner of the body

" N-Natsume" she said as her face was beginning to redden- she was close to beating the red out of a coca-cola can

" Oi Polka-dots get off you weigh more than an elephant" his face like always emotionless

" A gomenesai Natsume I didn't you ehehe" she scratched her cheek while grinning sheepishly

" I said get off pinky" he smirked at her upcoming reaction

5 4 3 2 1 &-

"NATSUME YOU HENTAI!!" she screamed so loud it could of been heard from space or well maybe from 70 feet away

"Oi Oi your making my ears bleed ugly"

" Natsume I swear one of these days I am going to..."

" Your going to what, hit me pff don't make me laugh"

"ugh" she put her hands on his chest for balance & slowly made her way up " awaaa noo, now I am going to be late for class T-T"

" Hey Pinky, I didn't know you were that stupid, school us not in session today , Narumi-sensei says it starts at 2:00 today"

"**I am not stup**-" she didn't continue her eyes widen when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, she saw Natsumes face was so close to her breath hitched in her throat and felt Natsume's lips so deliciously close to hers.

" Wha-what a-are y-you doing N-" she was silenced when she felt soft warm lips lightly brush against hers. She wanted to protest and tell him to stop but her mind wouldn't function. Natsume slowly took his lips off and move to her cheeks until he finally reached her ear and started nibbling on it. She was blushing as she felt her body warmer, is is just her or was it getting hot she was starting to pant

" Mikan" he whispered huskily tightening his hold on her

"Y-yes" she was shock she had pronounce something other panting & still oblivious to the name Natsume had called her

" Your in my way" he growled as he roughly pulled her aside & walked straight up to the elevator headed for his special star room. She turned too see a glimpse of Natsume with a smirk in face looking straight at her

_later pinky, _were the last words she heard him say before the elevator had closed.

aside from her reddening face from embarrassment, she was consumed with anger

"**NATSUME NO HENTAI"**

-----------

* * *

I know its short but I just want to see if people like it(:

**I will update asap**

but you have to review lol

it all depends on you "The people"

further chapter will be longer, for sure so don't worry D


	2. Chapter 2

B s : A A A 1. Chapter 12. Chapter 2id:4009920

okay i thought this chapter got deleted, thank goodness it didn't phewwwwww ;P

Thank you especially to Magenta-chan with the help of "Natsume no Hentai"

since I am to lazy to check my spelling grammar errors or anything else :P

so please do mind anything stupid or anything that might not make sense in this story(:

heres chapter 2 r you guys so enjoy

_I dont own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

_few days later_

after the "incident" not once had they spoken only with the occasional squinted silly faces from Mikan's face had been made. After all it was her FIRST KISS, now she was.....was.. UNPURE D;

today was the fourth day that the silence between them had been kept, Mikan wasn't going to let this go on for much further so with all her guts she confronted him after class finished, but to her dismay he wasn't there.

she walked towards the halls in the look out for Natsume but was stopped by a thud and a hard fall to the ground

"ittai" she said rubbing her now ached and probably bruised arm

"Sakura-san are you okay!"

she had bumped into Ruka on her way

"Ah Ruka-pyon I am fine" she smiled lifting herself up

" Are you sure that was a really bad fall, i am so-"

" Ah have you seen Natsume today??". he blushed slightly noticing how close she was to him,

" Well Sakura-san have you check the" he hesitated "Sakura tree?"

"OH Thats right he'll definitely be there! Thank you Ruka-pyon catch you later(:"

"Wait Sakura-san are you sure your okay!" he asked worriedly waiting for an answer

but as he looked around she was gone_. _

_ sigh_

he slowly walked out of the scene shaking his head in shame

" Didn't confess today nee Ruka-sama"

"HUH :O bunny you can talk" (a/n sorry dont know the bunnies name . but he's so cute ahahahaha)

**SASDHSAHDASHHOGIHOSJPOJ**

meanwhile Mikan was helplessly looking around for Natsume near the Sakura tree

"Natsume-kun"...nothing

"_NATSUME"_ mikan had said a little bit louder, she looked around...still nothing

_ugh_

"_**NATSUME YOU PERVERT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! **_She shouted she-waited...still not-

"Oi shut up little girl keep it down i am here" he irritably answered pestered by her shouting

"Ah Natsume, where?" she asked profoundly confused she searched in the tree,

to the left,"Nope" she said

she moved to the right and tried to find him "Nope he's not there,

she moved to the back- and thats when it hit her literally, an apple had fallen on her head

" I am up here little girl" he said vagued of any expression

"Ne Natsume come down pppppleeassee!" she whinned. hoping and using her pouting to her abilities she would convince him to come down if she pouted cutely. (-____-)

" Thats not very cute you know, it makes you look extra-uglier than usual" he smirked boasting in self glory and pride as he knew this would make her extra furious

"**N-a-t-s-u-me!!**" She shouted with all her might, it had been so loud birds had flew everywhere out of the trees

" Che' Baka now look at what you've done, scaring innocent birds away, what next, making little kids cry" he looked down to see the face of Mikan but to his surprise she wasn't there, he looked to see if he could find her when he heard her

"_ Natsume_" she said in a sweetly sick voice that Natsume didn't even imagine hearing after what he's said to her. He gulped in anxiety, the look in her eye told it all her mouth practically shaped what was going to happen

_your dead Natsume Hyuuga_

she was climbing on the tree- from branch to branch she almost reached Natsume

knowing this Natsume he wouldn't keep quiet Oh no he couldn't, he just _had_ to say a comeback just _had to_

" Oi you seem to surprise me everyday, now you show off your true self, a monkey in disguise"

_That did it  
_

Mikan had jumped off from the branch she left off in and jumped to Natsume's branch, Shockingly and amazing she was there not on the floor not hitting the tree but on Natsume branch

"AHAH! I made it, now repeat what you said and apologize!" she pointed at him

"Tsk like if i would do that"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mikan pounced on him holding him from his shoulders with an annoyed look on her face while starring into his face, like usually expressionless which pissed her off even more

**_cirik cirik_**

" Lose some weight" he calmly said even after knowing death was starring right at him in the face

"WHAT! I AM NOT EVEN 1-"

_**Cirik cirik**_

like in a movie the branch they we're on had fallen down taking both hostages with it.

**THUD!!**

'' Owieeeeee!! ow see Natsume what you caused!"

" GETT OF ME!" he shouted

"What i am not even on you" she looked down to see Natsume take the land for her...she kept starring at the situation, something was wrong, she moved up and down...Natsume was below her... she moved up and down again, okay something was definetly wrong...she stayed there for a moment and realized what was the problem.-her milky colored face had now turned into a bright red crimson color almost matching Natsumes face- She finally NATSUME _WAS_ BELOW HER (A/N ah come on mikan is dense")

"Ah Sorry Natsume" she shyly said, backing away from him

" Hn and you call me he pervert" he smirked

"AAH n-n-no that w-was an a-a-a-a-ciden-t-t" her face burned high with embarrassment

"Hn"

he got up and started to clean himself of leaves that decided his shirt was a perfect specimen to annoy with themselves.

He turned to see Mikan

"Lets go"

"Huh" she tilted her head, still with a little bit of embarrassment," Where?"

" Downtown so just shut up and follow"

_she did what she was told_

* * *

So I'll end it here lol

rememeber to reviewwwww lol thanks(:

hahahahahhahahaha j/k on with the story

"Natsume what are we doing here?" she asked

"We're going there" he pointed to a store filled with teddy bears, cards and ballons(etc)

"We're going to a gifts shop? What for?"

"Youchi"

"OH" she mouthed

Next week was his birthday

They entered the shop and we're quickly greeted by an elderly women who's looks showed tender and kind features.

" Welcome, how may i help you today" the old lady said, her face plastered with a gentle smile

" Ah no worries, we got this handled" Natsume said as he thought Mikan wasn't looking and turned to the old lady and kindly smiled back

**_Thump Thump_**

Mikan heart had skip a bit _whats wrong with me_ she thought, seeing Natsume smile like that made her heart exited

"Hurry up" he protested as she willingly followed him into the teddy bears and plush toys sections. She stared at him with great intensity, his face filled with confusion and irritation

" Quit starring at me, I might charge"

" Ah sorry"

She carefully noted to herself Natsume was horrible at picking presents watching him pick failure after failure she finally decided to help him

" Ne Natsume for Youichi, i think he'll like that plushy toy over there" she pointed at a gray wolf

"hn"

she smiled for she knew that was his way of thanking. With curiosity she turned to look at him again this time she found Natsume browsing for anoher category and picked up a black cat aside from the gray wolf

" Nhh Natsume why are you getting two plush toys? Doesn't Youichi only need one?"

he stared at her, facing her only half way while the other side of his face was hidden away, a tinge of blush could be seen

from his handsome face

"Aah" he asnwered

not understanding his answer Mikan just shrugged it off and decided to ask him a very crucial question that appeared out of nowhere

"Natsume why did you kiss me?"

he turned to face her completely

not realizing what she had said, she kept starring at him, she blushed and finally the words caught up in her mind

" Ah i m-m-m-mean cause y-y-ou u-u-u-uuhm I-I-I" she stuttered

" Do you really wanna know"

The words wouldn't come out, she had chocked, she only nodded. He walked towards her until he was in front of her, he bent and whispered in her ear,"_Because i like you."_

Her eyes turned wide

"Hhahah Stop joking-" she blushed

his face was inches away from her and getting closer

" I am not kidding" he said as she felt the warmth of his breath on her face. She had nothing to do but to close her eyes in anticipation- for the 2nd time warm lips touched her own and then it was over

she peeked on eye opened to see the black cat face to face with her while turning to see Natsume containing his laughter she pouted with bitter embarrassment of what had happened and the blushing had once again reached her face

"Stuuupid"

"Natsume!"

"Keep the Cat"

"Huh?"

she saw Natsume walk to the counter and pay for the plush toys he swiftly turned around and smirked,"Keep the cat it's yours"

and with that Natsume had disappear out of the shop and out to wonder aimlessly into the crowd, while Mikan just slumped into the floor and looked at where Natsume had just exited

she looked at the cat in the floor and grabbed it, turned to face at it and asked," What just happened?"

she waited there until she noticed the tag on the Cats ear

**_Sheisenzing quality plushy toys_**

_Kuro Neko- The Apology Cat_

* * *

How was it good, bad, okay,rushed??

well thats chapter 2 lol its better than not updating for like another few months hahahah u

Oh Sheisenzing is idk random so yea if its real i dont own it hahahahaha

&Its summer Vacation so i'll try to update more ;D

Thank you for reading and REVIEW(;

you know you want too

Hashawwwwww! lol


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.

but I am eating Cereal :D

I LOVE 2PM3

Nichkhun(:

So i haven't updated in an LONGGG WHILE,

but I am backk ( after more than year) and i think I am ready to keep going on this story so please enjoy :)

PS I need to drink more water D;

* * *

As the bell rung at the end class, Mikan dejectedly made her way out of the classroom towards the benches near the Lunch area. She layed sprawled onto the bench as she lifted her hands up to her forehead as she gazed at that blue blue sky.

she blinked frequently pondering what was wrong with her ever since the day she saw Natsume smile.

Every time, Natsume would be close to her her heart would beat as if she had ran 1000 miles, it would be at full blast. Her cheeks would turn into red apples, her breath would shorten into small gasps and when he had that STUPID smirk on his face, he looked....cute no no Natsume was NOT cute what if.....

" OH MY.. What if I have Cancer!?! C:" she panicked as she quickly sprang out of her position and wailed in the air " uwaaaaaaaaaa " she shook her head and took out the possibility, no way she could have had cancer.

" Baka, I can't get any decent sleeping with your voice" a voice too familiar said as he jumped out of the Sakura Tree

" N-Natsume" _Ironic she thought._ Her face began to redden, and soon her heart was beginning to thump as Natsume silhouette came closer and closer

" That's my name, polka" he said as he sat next to her, his eyes caught hers and he couldn't help but smirk _cute as always_ he thought, because he would NEVER admit that to anyone. He stared at her and studied the way her cheeks had that pink tint, and those lips that puffed up in a..nice way, and how her curls would sway in the wind.

She looked at him, and quickly took notice of the dark circles around his eyes, and how even as HANDSOME as he was, you could see the little lines of tiredness.

"Pervert" Natsume said as he flicked her forehead, " I don't want to be mentally raped by youu"

"NATSUUUMEEEEEEEEE!" Mikan yelled.

(listen to Kim Bum Soo- Regrets to Forget)

she was about to give him a run for his money when she was stopped by strong fits of coughing. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at Natsume, he was brought down onto his knees and her heart almost shattered when she saw his hand coil into a fish as he grabbed his chest.

" Natsume!" she said in genuine worried tone, " Are you okay" she kneeled next to him and felt the jolt of electricity when she touched his hand, but ignored the thought and grabbed his arm ti keep him balanced.

" Don't worry Natsume, I am here, I am here" she said as she felt the tears spill onto her cheeks

" Don't cry for something so insignificant, I am okay, I just....came back from a mission that's all". his lids half awake

" Natsume" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him into a hug " I am soo glad, you are okayy" she tightened her hold on him, she held him closer afraid that if she were to let go he would break. Her stomach coiled in a tight knot " Natsume, are you sure you are okay?"

" Mhmm, let me just stay like this for a while longer" he said so lowly it took a second for Mikan to fully comprehend what he said, " Hai" she said tenderly and gently placed his frame right next to hers as she reclined on the bench along with him. She felt his head fall into her shoulder, and smiled as she saw his face sleeping, in a more calm manner and her soul was able to relinquish any bad thoughts, as she knew he was resting peacefully. She stared at him and with his head pressed onto her shoulder, and the wind slowly waving his hair she thought he looked adorable.

"Rest nicely Natsume" Mikan said as she placed her fingers lightly on his forehead and moved a piece of hair that blocked his face.

She sighed and looked at the sky, _today was a nice day_ and even though she wasn't suppose to, she couldn't fight the urge to go to sleep as her lids felt heavier by the minute, and without noticing, her head had fallen on top of Natsume's- both drifting into the world of dreams.

Of course none of them would ever know, the giggles the stares and smiles people would do as they passed by them with Her head in his chest, his hands on her head and waist the and that teeny tiny smile that was spread across his face none of them would know....that is except everyone that passed by them, and that little hidden camera slowly taking pictures at the two. (a/n $$$)

* * *

Short Chapter but at least i updated wooooooo after more than a yeaar! XD

hehehehe (X

I have a BIG plot twister that is going to come up in a few chapter :D

so ahah, be patient for that, and have you Ironic slipper on :D

Review please, it would make me ubber happy T^T

thankss (:

^___________________^


End file.
